<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ladybugs, Cats, and Spiders by Sliverpool576</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530405">Ladybugs, Cats, and Spiders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliverpool576/pseuds/Sliverpool576'>Sliverpool576</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon?, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Is it tasty?, Lila Rossi Lies, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Marimiles will come later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Wang Fu, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Protective Alya Césaire, What's That?, a fanfiction crossover hasn't happened with Miles, much later, so I made my own</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliverpool576/pseuds/Sliverpool576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles wasn't prepared to be sucked into a wormhole and dropped into an alternate universe where Spider-Man didn't exist.</p>
<p>Nor was he ready to meet two other superheroes where one can destroy anything with a single touch or where one can use a swarm of magic ladybugs to repair any damages in an instant.</p>
<p>Guess that's part of being Spider-Man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Miles Morales, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Miles Morales, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/ Miles Morales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue (Origins... Well, Kind of)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I DO NOT OWN SPIDER-MAN OR MIRACULOUS LADYBUG</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year (God I hope)! I wanted to start this year off with an idea that's been in my head for the longest time, my favorite animated Spider-Man movie and a show that I fell in love with within a crossover. I'm happy that I can share this with you guys. With that being said, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>New York City</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Wednesday</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Being Spider-Man had its ups and downs, and there were a lot of downs. </p>
<p>The downsides of being Spider-Man was keeping it a secret from everyone, including your parents, the mass swam of supervillains who wanted you dead simply because you ruined their plan for world domination, et cetera.</p>
<p>The upsides were... well, swinging up to the top of The Empire State Building after a long and stressful day of fighting bad guys seemed like a good upside. And on top of said Empire State Building perched fifteen-year-old Miles Morales, the red and black-suited Spider-Man, rubbing his sore fist after punching the equivalent of a walking, talking, exploding tank. </p>
<p>"Man, if I'm ever going up against Rhino again, I'm using venom first, then I'm punching his lights out. Why can't they all have a glass jaw like most common crooks?" He mused to himself, testing if his fist was broken or not. "It should be fine. I'll take a better look at it when I get back to the dorm."</p>
<p>Looking back at the city before him, it was beautiful. The city lights glowed brightly, the people and cars down below went on their way to work or home, and a nice lukewarm breeze hit just right after the afternoon he had. The sight reminded him why he loved New York so much, despite every supervillain in the city trying to kill him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah. This is nice.</em>
</p>
<p>His phone rang.</p>
<p>After retrieving it from his waistband, the caller ID read 'Ganke.' He clicked answer.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"Yo Miles, you good? The fight with Rhino looked rough."</span>
</p>
<p>"It <em>felt</em> rough, I'm fine though, don't worry. So what's up? If it's about the money you owe me, I'll happily come by the dorm to collect it.~"</p>
<p><em>"</em> <span class="u">We both know you only won that bet because you used your powers, so I ain't giving you jack."</span></p>
<p>There was a long silence on both ends before the two burst into fits of laughter, it took them both a while to regain their composure before they went down to business. "S-so... what's up?"</p>
<p><em>"</em> <span class="u">Uh, right. So, I got good news and bad news, which one do you want me to hit you with first?"</span></p>
<p>Miles thought about it for a while, before giving his answer, "I'm in a good mood, so give me the good news."</p>
<p><em>"</em> <span class="u">Okay, so, get this, you know that facial recognition app on your phone I never got close to finishing?"</span></p>
<p>"Yeah...?" Miles raised a brow. Was this one of those conversations where Ganke was talking to him while he was avoiding gunfire?</p>
<p><em>"</em> <span class="u">Well, I got it up and running. We got a ton of hits."</span></p>
<p>"Sweet!" He exclaimed before his excitement gave way to unease, "I'm almost scared to ask what the bad news is..." Can't be that bad... right?</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"Tinkerer's been seen taking pieces of tech from the collider under Fisk Tower."</span>
</p>
<p>Ah... it was that bad. </p>
<p>It had been a year since a black hole almost opened up underneath Brooklyn and with Wilson Fisk's arrest and Octavius's disappearance after the collider explosion, it's open season for villeins lately. </p>
<p>"Ok, that's weird. Any idea where he's taking the tech?" He asked.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"Hang on... got it. Head to the Loew's 46th Street Theater. Been abandoned since the 1900s."</span>
</p>
<p>Miles froze, "Wait, isn't that in Brooklyn?" He groaned, "Man, why do bad guys have to build doomsday devices in Brooklyn? Why not build them in Staten Island or Jersey? No offense to Jersey." </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"You can ask Tinkerer that in-between punches. Anyways, gotta go, this homework isn't going to finish itself. I'll leave the window open when you get back."</span>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, see ya." He double-clicked his wireless headphones and ended the call.</p>
<p>He took in another inhale of air before leaping off the building, letting gravity takes over, enjoying the rush of adrenaline going through his body. Now, if you asked Miles, this was one of the things about being Spider-Man he could never get over.</p>
<p>Fighting supervillains? It wasn't that difficult.</p>
<p>Dodging bullets? Some grazed him and he never got used to it, but it was something he had to do.</p>
<p>But skydiving off buildings and shooting a web line before he turned into street pizza?</p>
<p>Yeah, those were one of the upsides.</p><hr/>
<p>After an hour of swinging, he finally got to Tinkerer's hideout. All the entrances were blocked off and the place seemed devoid of life unless you counted the windows in front of the theater have been cleaned. That, and there was a hand-shaped smudge near the frame.</p>
<p>"Well... if I can't go through the front or the back," Miles muttered, looking up to the roof, "Maybe I can go over."</p>
<p>He shot out a web line to the roof and land near one of the vents, taking care not to make too much noise ripping the grate from the vent. It was a tight squeeze, getting inside was even more of a hassle, due to their being lasers in the vents.</p>
<p><em>So much for being abandoned.</em> He thought jokingly. </p>
<p>A little bit of venom on the lasers and the rest was history. From what he could see inside, Ganke was right about it being abandoned because there were cobwebs everywhere, some parts of the balcony up top were destroyed or falling apart, and apart from the ruined curtains, there was what looked like a mini collider on the main stage. <em>So the lights are on, but no one's home. What, did they skip town?</em> He thought, looking around before jumping from out of the vents, he crept towards the computer connecting to the collider.</p>
<p>"The sooner I shut this thing down, the better. The question is how?" Miles mused, but, "And it's password protected. 'Cause nothings ever easy."</p>
<p>He stood there, debating his options. He could use venom on it, but he didn't know if that would make the problem better or worse. Leave the police an anonymous tip was an option, but he also didn't know if he had guys inside the police force. He knew Tinkerer was no Wilson Fisk, but you can't too careful. </p>
<p>
  <em>I can probably hack it, but how am I gonna-</em>
</p>
<p>His phone, loudly ringing in the empty --he hoped-- theater, "No no no! Shut up! Shut up!" He whispered harshly, answering the call in the process and taking a deep breath afterward, "Hello?"</p>
<p><em>"</em> <span class="u">Hey Miles, I know your busy, but uh... you wouldn't answer to thirteen would you?" </span></p>
<p>"Jesus Ganke..." Miles breathed, "You scared the shit outta me."</p>
<p><span class="u">"By calling you?"</span> Ganke asked.</p>
<p>"I- it- whatever!"</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"Okay? So, you know the answer, or..."</span>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah! It's twenty-seven." Miles said, pausing and looking back at the computer. Then to Ganke, he said, "Quick question, how would you feel about being the first person to hack into a supervillain’s computer that connecting to a super-collider?"</p>
<p>There was a short pause before he answered, <span class="u">"I mean, I wouldn't be the first person to do so, but I'll be added to a very, very long list. Plus, this is totally on my bucket list, so it's a win-win."</span></p>
<p>"...You have a very strange bucket list. So what do you need me to do?" He asked.</p>
<p><em>"</em> <span class="u">Just plug your phone in. I'll get started from there."</span></p>
<p>He did as such, waiting five minutes... eight minutes... how long was this going to tak- <span class="u">"Done. You can disconnect your phone."</span></p>
<p>Oh... <em>that was easy. </em>"So, we're done?" Miles asked, taking his phone out from the computer.</p>
<p><em>"</em> <span class="u">No, I'm just extracting data from it, and your phone doesn't need to be plugged up for this part. Now let's see if I can find the off switch."</span></p>
<p>"And how long will-"</p>
<p>Miles was cut off when spider-sense blared, followed by the doors being kicked in at the entrance, revealing five-to-ten men with guns.</p>
<p>"Spider-Man?!"</p>
<p>"The hell's he doing here?!"</p>
<p>"Uh, Ganke I'm gonna have to get back to you," Miles replied.</p>
<p><span class="u">"Why, what's going on--"</span>  He Ended the call.</p>
<p>Back to the problem at hand... "Hey guys, uh... I was just trying to find the bathroom. So, if one of you can just show me where-" He was cut off when they pulled out their guns and trained them on him. "I guess we're doing this..." He muttered, before using his camouflage ability. It was useful, to sip in and out of place or if he got caught, he could just disappear and come back another day.</p>
<p>It was also used for scaring the living hell out of a group of baddies.</p>
<p>Miles leaped up in the air, shotting out two wed lines at one of the rows of chairs, and pulled them out of their rusted placeholders to take three of the crooks. He then used the momentum to send a venom-induced punch to the fourth crook's face, de-cloaking in the process. </p>
<p>"Get him!" One of them shouted, but Miles was already moving, as he jumped off the guy he previously punched and kicked another one in the jaw, shooting a line out to one of their guns, pulling it from out of their hands. One of them tried to hit Miles, but he backflipped over him and placed his hand on the guy's head, kicking another one in the process.</p>
<p>"So, can any of you tell what Tinkerer wants the collider? You know it almost destroyed Brooklyn, right?" The response he got was his spider-sense blaring as two more guns trained on him. He jumped off the thug's head, dodging left and right until one of the stray bullets cut the web line he was swinging on, making him crush near the main stage. </p>
<p>One of them aimed at him, but to Miles's surprise, the other one near him pushed his rifle up and scowled, "Don't shoot, you idiot! Tinkerer's payin' us good money for protecting that doo-hicky of his, don't start shootin' at it."</p>
<p><em>So they'll shoot at me, but not collider huh? </em>Miles thought, <em>Good to know.</em> He activated camo mode again and jumped to the ceiling. They were scrambling and once they did, he became visible again.</p>
<p>"Where the hell is he?!" </p>
<p>"I don't know," One of the thugs said, "Spread out and find him. And lock that door! Unless it's the Tinkerer, nothing gets in or out."</p>
<p><em>Who said anything about leaving? </em>Miles thought. Once they locked the door, he then webbed up the goon near the door and dropped from the ceiling, straight on one of their backs. Then, in one fluid motion, he kicked him into two of his buddies. </p>
<p>
  <em>Two guys left.</em>
</p>
<p>Spider-sense.</p>
<p>The one on the left brought out a flashbang and throw it at him, which he kicked back to them and covered his eyes. It went off, blinding the other two. Once the flash dimmed down, he jumped on the thug to his right, wrapping him up in webbing, kicked him up in the air, and brought him back down. Turning his attention to the other guy, he shot a web line to one of the chairs and threw it at him while shouting: "¡Aquí, atrapa!" Knocking him out cold.</p>
<p>With everyone down, he turned his attention back to the collider, calling back Ganke, "Hey sorry man, I had to deal with some company. So how's it coming?"</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"It's going well, haven't found that off button yet, but I think I found out why he's doing this. Looks like he's looking for something?"</span>
</p>
<p>"What kind of something?" Miles asked.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"I don't know, it doesn't... say..."</span>
</p>
<p>There was silence on the other end of the line that went on for more than it could have, causing Miles to worry, "Uh... Ganke?"</p>
<p>The silence continued before a loud <span class="u">"Found It!" </span>entered his earbuds.</p>
<p>"Found what? The off switch?"</p>
<p><em>"</em><span class="u">Yep!"</span>Ganke exclaimed, <em>"</em><span class="u">Look in the southeast wall, should be right near a fountain." </span></p>
<p>It wasn't hard to spot the fountain, so he hopped on the wall, checking to see which part of it was hollow. When he did, he punched through it, pulling apart the wall to reveal the 'off switch' Ganke was talking about. "Found it. Looks like a generator, none I've seen tho. What now?"</p>
<p><span class="u">"Well,"</span> He began, <em>"</em><span class="u">try overloading it, that should shut it down. Shouldn't be too hard, after all, you're basically living bio-electricity."</span></p>
<p>Miles chuckled at that, "Hey if it ain't broke..."</p>
<p>Charging up venom, he formed his hand into a fist, positioning to strik-</p>
<p>His spider-sense blared, forcing him to look up, just in time to see the ceiling cave-in. Miles jumped off the wall, dodging a giant scorpion tail, and landing on the guardrail on one of the balconies.</p>
<p>After the smoke cleared, Maximus Gargan stood up from the wreckage and faced Miles, grinning, and said, "Ah, hola de nuevo, pequeña araña. Been a while."</p>
<p>Maximus Gargan A.K.A The Scorpion. When he first met the cybernetic sadist, it was in Aunt May's house after being followed by his uncle, the man was intimidating up close. And strong, strong enough to take down Peni's SP//dr Single-handedly. While he never fought him, he'd seen pictures of the other Spider-Man nearly get killed by him. That and the intimidating tail of his made Miles want to keep a six-foot distance. <em>Seriously, the thing should come with a warning label or something.</em></p>
<p><span class="u">"Miles! You alright?!"</span>Ganke screamed.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, just um... Scorpion's here. Look, I'll call you back, okay?"</p>
<p><span class="u">"Okay. Okay."</span> Before he could end the call, he asked, <span class="u">"You got this?" </span></p>
<p>Miles cracked his knuckles, saying "I got this."</p>
<p>Scorpion lunged at him, his legs opened to four duplicate ones, stretching his tail out. Miles jumped over him hearing the splinter of wood and landing in a crouched position. Looking behind him, he could see that his tail was lodged in the balcony, allowing Miles to jump on Scorpions' back. He landed three punches to the back of his head before leaping off him.</p>
<p>"So why are you doing working for Tinkerer? Thought you were loyal to Fisk."</p>
<p>Scorpion chuckled, "Well, you know what they, 'go where the money is'." He pulled his tail out from the debris, his grin turning cruel. "And Tinkerer's paying me handsomely for protecting his little science project. But now that you're here, killing you will be my little bonus." He dropped from the ground, all without taking his eyes off Miles.</p>
<p>He then lunged his tail at him. Miles, already sensing it coming, cartwheeled to the side and land a hit to the side of his jaw. "Yeah, well let me tell you how my version of the story goes," He webbed up his tail to the ground, "I kick your ass, shut down Tinkerers' collider," Kneed him in the ribs and jumped on his back, shooting webbing in his eyes, "Find him, kick <em>his </em>ass, and throw both in jail-" he was cut when Scorpion, using his claw-hand, caught Miles by the leg, slamming him to the ground and threw him at one of the pillars.</p>
<p>"Ow..." Shaking the stars out of his eyes, his spider-sense rang like a bell, adding to the already uncomfortable headache. Trusting the supernatural feeling, he stuck to the pillar he was smashed into, nearly dodging Scorpions' fist. He then did a complete 360 with his whole body and tried to slash at him. Miles, being quick on his feet, went invisible and jumped out of harm's way. And using the momentum, he shot two web lines to the back of the wall behind the pillar and pulled himself to him delivering a flying to Scorpion's back, smashing him into the pillar, breaking it.</p>
<p>His head shot forward, knocking the wind out of him. "I see this araña has a few new tricks. But they won't do you any good!" </p>
<p>"Then you're gonna love this." </p>
<p>Charging up venom,  Miles tapped Scorpion's shoulder, causing him spasm and twitch. Once that happened, Miles grabbed his tail and swung him to the other pillar, which caused the balcony to collapse.</p>
<p>"Wait, he's not dead is he?" Miles muttered to himself, "Hey! Your not dead are you?"</p>
<p>What he got in response was a pained groan. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Now for the generator." He jumped back to the wall where it was, "Let's do this one more time." Charging up venom, he reached out for the generator.</p>
<p>But before he could touch it, something caught on to his hand.</p>
<p>It was a wire... and it was glowing...</p>
<p>What the hell?</p>
<p><em>Where did-  </em>Before could finish his train of thought, he was suddenly ripped away from the wall and was slammed to the ground. Pain erupted from his back, knocking the wind out of him. Then he was swung like a ragdoll to the wall, the ground, and the ceiling, and the more he struggled, the more the wire tightened. When he could barely tell up from down, more wires emerged and wrapped around his body, suspending him up in the air. </p>
<p>When he tried to break free, a voice echoed through the theater.</p>
<p>It wasn't Scorpions'.</p>
<p>"I must confess, you being here is a surprise Spider-Man," The double doors on the back balcony began to glow blue and the once ruined doors started to fix themselves. When they opened, they revealed an old man with gray hair and a styled forward hood, with a black shirt underneath it. He had two blue bracelets on his arms and black pants to finish the look. "A surprise, but not an unwelcome one." </p>
<p>When the Tinkerer stepped off of the ledge, tiny foot-shaped tiles appeared under him as he used them as steps, walking down to the ground level. "Like my new toy? I'll admit, it's a little lazy, but it gets the job done nonetheless." </p>
<p><em>The guy knows how to make an entrance I'll give him that.</em> "Yeah, I'm sure," He responded, trying to break free from his restraints, "So, you can make floating stepstools, but you make poor fashion choices? I mean, blue on black dude? C'mon..."</p>
<p>Tinkerer stared at him for a few seconds until he looked down at his outfit before closing his hand into a fist, which resulted in the wires holding him to tightened, painfully digging into his skin, "Talkative as the last one it seems." The wires bought Miles down closer to the ground. "Can't say that's a surprise. No matter. Once this machine works, I'll have everything that was taken away from me."</p>
<p>"You mean... besides your... receding hairline?"</p>
<p>Tinkerer, surprisingly, let out a hollowed-out laugh at that. "And annoying like the last one too. Wow..." The wires tightened again as he began to walk towards him, "You know, I was beginning to think I'd never meet this new Spider-Man. Yet here you are," Tinkerer was right in front of his face now, "Completely at my mercy." </p>
<p>"What... are you looking for... that worth all this?" Miles asked in a pained voice. </p>
<p>He backed off, "I'm just trying to recover a lost soul Spider-Man. Nothing more, nothing less."</p>
<p><em>Because that wasn't vague at all. </em>Miles sarcastically thought as he formed a plan in his head. Break free, slap Tinkerer around a whole lot, shut down the collider, then leave before the cops- "Don't bother trying to break free. Those were made to hold down Spider-Man. Well, hold down the original, but you get the idea."</p>
<p>Oh... well there goes that plan.</p>
<p>With a yell, Scorpion emerged from the debris looking enraged.</p>
<p>Tinkerer turned away from Miles to face him, "Ah, Gargan, glad you could join us." He chimed, but he ignored him and went for Miles.</p>
<p>"¡Pequeño insecto molesto!" He hissed, "When I'm through with you-"</p>
<p>"Calm yourself, Gargan." Tinkerer said, placing his hand in front of him, "He's already been restrained. Now would you-"</p>
<p>Scorpion slapped his hand away. "Do not mock me! This niño has insulted my pride. If you expect me to sit around and-"</p>
<p>"What I 'expect' from you Gargan," He interrupted, clenching his fist, which caused Scorpion's claw-hand to close around his own throat, "Is for you to listen and obey."</p>
<p>Scorpion, now choking, fell to his knees as Tinkerer's face looked like it was deciding between annoyed and livid, "I don't know who you think you are, but you have no power here. You are no Kingpin. There's only one man who fits the criteria and he's currently sitting in a jail cell. You are hired muscle. Hence is why <strong>I </strong>have hired <strong>You</strong>. So if I were you, I'd watch my tone around your superiors. Are we clear?"</p>
<p>Looking up at him, Scorpion still had his prideful expansion on his face until he choked out "Clear..."</p>
<p>"Good." He relaxed his fist, letting Scorpion breathe. "Now be an obedient little foot solider and keep an eye on him."</p>
<p>He scowled up at Tinkerer as he stood back up and walked back to the collider, but before sending his tail out, and struck Miles in the shoulder. "Now the pequeña mierda can die a slow death." He said with a self satisfactory grin. Miles was already feeling the effects of the poison. He felt dizzy and tired, his legs also felt weak.</p>
<p>Tinkerer took a sharp inhale of breath before sighing, "Fine, I guess." He turned to Miles, "You know if I'm entirely honest, I'm glad you made it Spider-Man. After I bring her back to this earth, we take credit for killing the second coming of Spider-Man." He went back to the collider, "And once she delivers what she promised, my life can go back to the way it was."</p>
<p><em>Who the hell's 'she'.</em> "Who... are you... talking about?" Was what he wanted to ask, but his tongue went numb and all he let out was moans and grunting sounds. </p>
<p>Tapping a few buttons on the collider and putting a piece of hair into it, the machine started to roar to life. The two cylinders on opposites sides of each other began to rotate faster and faster until the energy smashed into each. Everything was going well for them, and he didn't have a way to stop them.</p>
<p>Well, it was working. Until it wasn't.</p>
<p>The energy was lashing out, becoming unstable, and from the look on the Tinkerer's face, it seemed this wasn't going according to plan. But he couldn't make out what they were saying due to the ringing in his ears. Then, without warning, in a large spike of energy, the collider exploded.</p>
<p>Then everything went black.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em> <strong>???</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>???</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>After returning from his daily walk around Paris, Wang Fu set his cane down and asked Wayzz to put the kettle on. It was after he decided to keep an eye on Adrien and Marinette, did he returned to his home. It's been a year since Ladybug and Chat Noir emerged in Paris to try to find and stop HawkMoth and they've been doing quite well. He knew he was the one who gave them their miraculous and ironically made them superheroes but sending children into battles that he was too old to fight left a sour taste in his mouth.</p>
<p>Regardless, what's done is done.</p>
<p>As he was about to open his bag of pastries, out of the corner of his eye, his ceiling appeared to open up. Before he could figure out what was going on, a body fell from it.</p>
<p>It appeared to be a child. He wore a black and red costume with a spider-themed logo on his chest. He was badly injured and had a red splotch on his shoulder. The child, who was half-conscious, mumbled out the words "Ow..." before passing out. Wayzz zoomed over to the unconscious figure, examining him, before turning back to Fu.</p>
<p>"Master, this boy has been poisoned." He said, a worried look plastered on the kwamiis' face.</p>
<p>He shook the momentary shock from his system before turning to Wayzz, "Get the medical supplies from out of the bathroom. We need to treat him."</p>
<p>"Of course master." He flew to the bathroom.</p>
<p>Turning back to his unwelcomed guest, Wang carefully took off his mask, revealing an African-American boy who looked no older than fourteen years old. His face was littered with cuts and bruises and he was sweating profusely.</p>
<p>The guardian asked aloud the question that kept nagging at his mind:</p>
<p>"Who are you?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some translation: "¡Aquí, atrapa!" means "Here, catch"<br/>"Ah, hola de nuevo, pequeña araña." means "Ah, hello again, little spider"<br/>"¡Pequeño insecto molesto!" means "You annoying little insect!"<br/>"Niño" means "Boy"<br/>"pequeña mierda" means "little shit"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Issue 1 (Along Came a Spider)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Paris, France</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Friday</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>"I'm late! I'm late! I'm so, so late!"</p>
<p>Marinette ran down the stairs from her room, above the bakery, and ran past her parents who were preparing to open the shop. "Slow down honey! You're going to hurt yourself-"</p>
<p>"No time Maman, I got to hurry to school before I miss the first period! Loveyoubunchesbye!" She grabbed a fresh pastry off the tray her dad was holding before running out the door, ignoring whatever her parents were shouting at her. She raced down the street until the school's front entrance was in view, not taking any account of the people around her giving her weird looks.</p>
<p>"M-Marinette, slow d-down," Tikki said, a hint of green on the tiny god's pinkish face. But she ignored her and continued to race down the street.</p>
<p>When she made it inside the school building, Marinette barreled through the classroom door. "I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry I'm-" She stopped short when she saw the scenery in front of her. In most cases; when she was late to school due to stopping late-night-Akumas with Chat, the usual scene that would play out was that she would run into Ms. Bustier's desk, getting laughed at everyone's expense, being told to sit down, and (not so) sneakily stealing glances in Adrien's direction.</p>
<p>That didn't happen.</p>
<p>Instead, there was only Max, Alix, Kim, and Alya in the class. "I'm... not late?"</p>
<p>"Nah. You're, like, a few minutes early," Kim said, a mocking grin on his face. "A new world record."</p>
<p>"Technically speaking," Max pushed his glasses up to his face. "Marinette is currently thirty-five minutes early. Which, in of itself, is astonishing."</p>
<p>Whatever Alix said next went in and out of her ear as she was trying to figure out this current situation. How was she early? She knew she missed her alarm, even Tikki woke her up and told her she was going to be late. It would explain why her alarm clock and all the other clocks in the house seemed out of sync. But the question that was lingering in her mind as she sat down next to Alya was:</p>
<p>
  <em>Who changed my alarm clock?</em>
</p>
<p>Her train of thought was cut off due to Alya snapping her fingers in front of her face. "Earth to Marinette. You okay?"</p>
<p>"Uh... yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." Marinette stared at the clock above Ms. Bustier's desk. "How am I early?"</p>
<p>She wasn't looking for a response, Alya gave her one anyway, "Who knows. Maybe It's an act from God." </p>
<p>She snorted, "Yeah, sure. Mind telling me how the hell is waking me up past my usual schedule an 'act from God'?"</p>
<p>Alya shrugged, "You never know. I, for one, think this is a great improvement. Now, if you somehow ask out Adrien without stuttering, then I can safely say Christmas has come early!"</p>
<p>Marinette was about to retort when she thought about how well Alya was taking this, it was like she wasn't surprised at all-</p>
<p>After a moment of realization, she turned back to Alya with her customer-service smile. This smile was good for a lot of things; like hiding exhaustion when she encountered a rude customer, having to deal with Lila's lies, and hiding disinterest when someone was talking about any gossip in the school.</p>
<p>It was also good for masking intense rage.</p>
<p>"What did you do?"</p>
<p>When those words left her mouth, Alya went still before letting out a mock gasp and putting a hand over her chest, "Marinette! You think, I, your best friend since diapers, had something to do with you waking up early? Do you think that little of me? We're basically soul sisters."</p>
<p>"Oh, I know Alya! And as your soul sister, I'm going to ask you one last time," Marinette's smile was wiped off her face and gave her a deadpanned stare. "What did you do?"</p>
<p>They stared at each other before Alya coughed into her fist, "U-uh, well, remember when we were studying for today's test last night? I may or may not have put your alarm clock an hour forward..." She nervously chuckled.</p>
<p>All the while Marinette was pondering if throwing her off the Eiffel Tower was an abuse of her powers. She could try and convince Tikki, but she knew it was going to be an automatic 'no' with a capital N. </p>
<p>So instead, she just asked her, "Why? Why would you do that?"</p>
<p>"Oh, c'mon Mari, it's not like waking up a few hours early ever killed you! Besides," She turned away from her and eyed the door, her face turned serious so fast that it caught Marinette off guard. "I'm not going to be alone when that lying fox comes in the hen house."</p>
<p>Lying... Fox? Who the hell was she talking about?</p>
<p>Before she could ask, the classroom door opened, and four more students entered. The people who walked in were Adrien, Nino, Ivan, and Lila.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh. Lying fox. Lila. Chat would be proud of that pun.</em>
</p>
<p>Alya's serious expression swished to false joyfulness when Lila walked up to them, "Hey girls! Sorry, I'm not going to be able to stay for today’s test, I have to help Jagged Stone with a fundraiser in Tokyo. Alya, do you mind covering for me?”</p>
<p>Before she could call Lila out on her lie, Alya interjected, ”Of course girl! You go out there and save the world, I’ll Ms. Bustier that you’re busy.”</p>
<p>“Really?! You’re the best! Okay, catch you later!”</p>
<p>Lila gave them a wave before walking to the door. When she was out of earshot, Alya let out a “Bitch...” with a scowl on her face.</p>
<p>”Alya!” Marinette chastised.</p>
<p>”What? You’re thinking about it too!”</p>
<p>Well, she wasn’t wrong, but she still shouldn’t have said it.</p>
<p>Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose, "Not that I care, but why aren't you and Lila friends exactly?"</p>
<p>Judging from the face she was giving her, Alya sighed, "Look, it's nothing. I just... found out something about her that made me question our friendship." Marinette wanted to press more, but the look on her face made her drop the subject. For now, anyway...</p>
<p>She looked sad and angry. But there was also a hint of betrayal in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Alright so," Alya starts. "I shouldn't have messed with your alarm and, yeah, it was a shitty thing to do. I just didn't want to be alone with Lila all day but since she not here, I guess it doesn't matter. Sorry."</p>
<p>Marinette sighed, "I'm just annoyed. You promise won't do it again?"</p>
<p>"I promise."</p>
<p>"Then you're forgiven." She opened her arms up for a hug, to which Alya hugged her back. After a few moments of embracing, Marinette took some sort of sick satisfaction after whispering in her ear, "Your pastry privileges are hereby revoked till further notice."</p>
<p>"WHAT!? Why?!"</p>
<p>"Oh, c'mon Alya, it's not like getting no pastries ever killed you!" She could tell she had a shit-eating grin on her face when Alya went still. </p>
<p>"...Touché."</p>
<p>“Wassup dudettes!” </p>
<p>Marinette turned her attention to the two individuals walking up to their desks. "Hey, Nino. H-hi, Adrien." Was her hair a mess? Did she stink? Is there anything in her teeth? Anything on her clothes? Those were the thoughts that were flying through her head the moment Adrien walked up to her.</p>
<p>He gave her a small wave, "Hey, Marinette. You ready for today's test?"</p>
<p>"Tes I am. I-I mean, yes, yes I am." Nino held back an laugh. Adrien didn't seem to notice.</p>
<p>"Cool! Also, what's up with Alya?" He pointed to the crestfallen reporter to her left.</p>
<p>"Oh! Uh, she messed with my alarm clock and made it so I would come to school an hour early. So, I told her she won't be getting any more pastries from me."</p>
<p>Nino and Adrien stared at her for a few moments, before Nino turned to Alya, chimed, "I don't know what you expected babe..."</p>
<p>She turned to Marinette, tears in the corner of her eyes, "But you said you forgave me! Why am I getting punished like this?!"</p>
<p>"I did say I forgave you, yes. That doesn't mean I'm not pissed." </p>
<p>Adrien went around Marinette and patted Alya on the shoulder, "There, there..."</p>
<p>As the four of them talked, the rest of the class came in, Ms. Bustier entered a few minutes later and told them to take their respective seats.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Miles woke up slowly with a pained groan emitted from his throat. When he opened his eyes, he was confused and disoriented. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was-</p>
<p>Scorpion.</p>
<p>Tinkerer.</p>
<p>The collider!</p>
<p>He tried to sit up, but in doing so, his body ached, forcing him to stay in his current position, and he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, je vois que tu es réveillé." Miles turned his head to find out who was speaking. It was an old man, who looked like he was in his late fifties, he was also wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with a white hibiscus flower pattern, tan capri pants, and dark brown shoes. He was holding a tray too. </p>
<p>And after hearing the old man talk, it sounded like he was speaking french. Wonderful.</p>
<p>The old man walked over to Miles and sat down next to him, "Je t'ai fait du thé. Cela aidera à guérir vos blessures. Pouvez-vous vous asseoir?"</p>
<p>"W-what?" Miles croaked, "I... can't un-under... stand you..."</p>
<p>The old man's eyes widened slightly before speaking, "I said: I made you some tea. It will help heal your wounds. Can you sit up?" </p>
<p><em>Oh, thank god he can speak English. </em>Miles mentally cheered as he tried to sit up again with the old man's help. Once he did, he took the tea from the old man's tray and took a long gulp of it. The tea wasn't scorching hot per se, it had a comfortable taste to it. He immediately choked it out as it went down his windpipe and coughed.</p>
<p>“Take it slow,”  He said, patting his back. “Don’t drink large portions of it.”</p>
<p>“Th-thanks.” He said, scratching the back of his neck-</p>
<p>Wait...</p>
<p>Wait, where was his mask?!</p>
<p>He didn't notice when he was drinking the tea, but his mask AND the top half of his suit was gone, what was there instead were bandages wrapped around his chest and stomach. He looked around frantically for them but stopped when the old man who held out his mask, "Looking for this? The other half of your costume is over there" He pointed next to the golden gong with Chinese engravings on it. Sitting on top of the uniform was his web-shooters. "I also took the liberty of washing it for you."</p>
<p>
  <em>That's... awfully generous of him </em>
</p>
<p>The two fell into an uncomfortable silence as they drank their tea. <em>Think it's time to finish up and go-</em></p>
<p>"Excuse me for being blunt, but who are you?"</p>
<p><em>Oh great, one of <span class="u">those</span> questions... </em>"Well, I'm Spider-Man." He didn't have time to play twenty questions. He still needed to find Tinkerer and if that collider explosion sent all the way here (wherever 'here' is) he needed to hurry up and-</p>
<p>"Sorry, I'm not familiar with that name."</p>
<p>The old man's answer gave him pause. "What? You've-you've never heard of Spider-Man?"</p>
<p>He shook his head. "What about Peter Parker?" The old man shook his head again.</p>
<p><em>Wait...</em> Miles thought, looking away from him.<em> Where even am I? </em> He looked back at the old man, hoping, <span class="u">praying</span> he was wrong, "Uh... am I... still in New York?"</p>
<p>The old man looked at him like he just asked if pigs fly. "No, you're in Paris."</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>...oh</p>
<p>Oh no...</p>
<p>Miles put his head in his hands. <em>Fantastic. Perfect. WONDERFUL! So not only did I lose to Tinkerer AND Scorpion, but I get flung to another dimension in another country where Peter Parker or any Spider-Men probably doesn’t exist here. And now I got no way to get back home.</em></p>
<p>He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>Miles looked back to the old man who was seated next to him. The panic gave way to guilt, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just dealing with some new information, sorry Mr..."</p>
<p>"Wang Fu. And there is no need to apologize, but you still haven't answered my question."</p>
<p>He stared at Fu for a few moments before giving his answer, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said.</p>
<p>But Fu just smiled, "I've been around long enough to know that somethings don't phase me anymore."</p>
<p><em>I'd doubt that. </em>Miles thought, he didn't trust this man, but for some reason, he seemed genuine. Could he trust him?</p>
<p>Miles let out a sigh, "Okay, well, my name is Miles Morales, and I'm currently on the wrong earth."</p>
<p>And thus began a very long and complicated explanation.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em><strong>Meanwhile, Elsewhere...</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>"C'mon Marinette! I said I was sorry," Alya groaned, walking beside her best friend as they headed to her parents' Barkey for lunch. "What more do you want from me?"</p>
<p>Marinette, who had the gull to smile while her best friend was dealing with emotional turmoil, placed a hand on her shoulder, "And I already said I forgave you, but just because I forgive you, doesn't mean punishment isn't in order."</p>
<p>"But that's not fair." Alya hung her head as the two continued walking. That'll be the last time she'll do something like that again.</p>
<p>They were about to walk inside when the ground began to shake and a roar vibrated off the widows nearby. She started to get excited as her brain could only think of one possible conclusion.</p>
<p>"An Akuma." Marinette vocalized.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Alya pulled her phone out of her pocket with a huge grin on her face. "A big one." </p>
<p>She stopped when Marinette grabbed her arm, a worried look on her face. "Wait, that sounded bad, are you sure you're going to be okay?"</p>
<p>"I'll be fine," Alya tugged her arm out of Marinette's grasp. "Besides, Ladybug and Chat Noir are on the scene. Don't worry about me, you should probably head inside." And with that, Alya raced down the street near the theater where the Akuma seemed to be located.</p>
<p>When she got there, the tremors began to grow bigger and bigger until she saw the Akuma. Calling it big was an understatement; the thing was... well she didn't have any other way to describe it. It looked like a gladiator from their history books, only it looked around sixteen meters in height, and instead of having a shield or spear, it had chains all around his hands. It had stony grey skin and was barefooted. The only normal thing about it was the orange pants it was wearing.</p>
<p>Alya hit record and waited for Chat Noir or Ladybug to show.</p>
<p>"Whoa, you're a big guy, ain'tcha."</p>
<p>Speck of the devil.</p>
<p>Her head whipped to the side to see Chat Noir leading on his staff on top of the balcony of the theater, swing his fake tail around in his hand. "So, where are you headed? Got a gladiator match to go to? What's your stage name?"</p>
<p>The giant, who only responded in yells and groans, spoke, "<strong>NaMe... GoLiAtH!!!! GivE... MirACUloUS!!!! NOW!!!!!!</strong>"</p>
<p>It then used one of its chains to swing at Chat Noir, to which he dodged entirely. "No thanks, try to speak in full sentences. Maybe then I'll give it to ya," He landed on top of one of the cars, "Besides, you didn't say please~."</p>
<p>This seemed to agitate the Akuma as it lifted its foot off the ground, ready to crush him until a signature yoyo wrapped around its ankle and pulled it back causing it to stumble and fall with a monstrous thud. "My lady! You made it!"</p>
<p>"Wouldn't miss it for the world Chaton."</p>
<p>Ladybug upped down from the rooftops and landed next to her partner. God, they're so cool. "So, what's the deal with this Akuma?"</p>
<p>"His name's Goliath, and other than threatening to hand over our miraculous, no idea. And, no, I haven't found the object yet." He smirked. "You'd think gladiators would only be in Rome but I guess they wanted to try the food in Paris."</p>
<p>"I do know a good bakery around the corner," She turned her attention back to the Akuma who was slowly getting back up. "But right now, we need to figure out how to stop him."</p>
<p>"Lead the way, m'lady!"</p>
<p>As the two were about to jump into action, Goliath slammed his fist down on the ground causing a mini earthquake, and dug into its pocket, pulling out... candy. A handful of normal-sized candy. </p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>He then proceeded to eat the candy and when he did he grew five feet taller. He roared, causing Alya, Ladybug, and Chat to cringe. "That's new!"</p>
<p>"C'mon!" They exploded into action. The fight was a little hard to keep track of, mostly because Akuma was probably a little too big for the heroes, but each time they tried to get close it would scream or swat them away. Maybe they'll ask her to be Rena Rouge again.</p>
<p>She shook the thought away. Now not the time. She might not have a Miraculous, but that didn't mean she couldn't help. Using her phone's camera as an advantage, she zoomed in on the Akuma to find its object. Until she found that the parts of the pants were black, well, the belt part away. It had a bull-like shaped belt buckle that somehow, through all the magical black bullshit, shined when the sun beamed off it. </p>
<p>
  <em>That must be where the Akuma is.</em>
</p>
<p>Alya knew it was stupid. She knew she was most likely going to get berated for doing this. But she was going to anyway.</p>
<p>Coming out of her hiding place, she began to shout out to the heroes, "The belt buckle! The Akuma's in the belt buckle!"</p>
<p>Ladybug turned her attention to Alya, swinging over a swipe from Goliath and kicking him in the side of the face, "What are you doing?! Get out of here!"</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Chat, who was eyeing the belt buckle, smiled stated, "One depantsing coming right up!" Leaping forward.</p>
<p>"Chat wait!"</p>
<p>Just when he was about to activate Cataclysm, he was cut off when Goliath intended to smush him in between his hands, which he dodged. However, due to Goliath's giant size, when his open palms collided, what resulted was akin to a thunderclap shattering the windows near him. Alya felt her eardrums pop as she falls to her knees and she became disoriented. She could see Ladybug and Chat Noir doing the same thing as Chat was closest to Goliath and experienced it the worse.</p>
<p>The Akuma used the distraction to his advantage as he balled his hand into a fist and smacked the still mid-air Chat Noir through the air to the other side of Paris. She assumed Ladybug screamed for her partner, but she couldn't hear her due to the ringing in her ears.</p>
<p>What happened next went by too fast.</p>
<p>She felt a shadow loom over her, she looked up in time to see a car hurling towards her. She saw Ladybug trying to save her but was slammed into the side of the theater.</p>
<p>Alya couldn't move. Too scared to.</p>
<p>So she slammed her eyes shut, waiting for inevitable pain to end...</p>
<p>But there was nothing.</p>
<p>No pain. Just someone carrying her. And a sudden sense of weightlessness whenever she felt like she was on a rollercoaster.</p>
<p>At first, she thought it was Ladybug managing to break free from Goliath and saving her from being crushed. But when she opened her eyes, it wasn't Ladybug at all. It was another Superhero.</p>
<p>Sure, the color scheme was the same, black and red, but that was about it. The hero who saved her wore a spray-painted spider suit due to the spider-themed logo on his chest and his full-face mask having twin large spider-like eyes. He was speaking to her, but due to the soft ringing in her ears and the fact he was speaking English, she couldn't make out what he was saying. </p>
<p>He set her down near Chloé's hotel and began to speak again but she couldn't speak English. Judging from the look she was giving him, the hero hung his head with an exasperated sigh. Then he pulled out his phone from his waistband, began to typing something, and showed it to her.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"><em>"Are you okay? Anything</em> <em>broken?"</em></span>
</p>
<p>It took her a few moments to register what was typed, before nodding and giving him a thumbs up. He let out a sigh of relief as another tremor went off and he was typing again.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Are there any big, open areas I can take that thing to?"</em> </span>
</p>
<p>Alya thought about it, then she grabbed the phone he's holding and started typing her own response.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"There's a soccer stadium southwest of here. You can't miss it."</em> </span>
</p>
<p><span class="u"></span>He nodded in thanks as he took his phone back and leaped and began sticking to the side of the hotel.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell?</em>
</p>
<p>He turned his head back to her before he gave her a two-finger salute, shooting something out of his wrist, and swung away.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell?!?</em>
</p>
<p>Did that just happen? Who was that guy? Where did he come from? Was he a new miraculous holder? She was pretty sure there wasn't a spider miraculous, but she wasn't Ladybug so she couldn't be too sure.</p>
<p>One thing was for certain; there was a new superhero in Paris.</p>
<p>And she'll be damned if she wasn't going to be the first one to document it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I changed a few things in this story; Alya and Marinette are friends since they were born due to their parents knowing each other and Alya and Lila aren’t ‘besties’ like in the show. The reason they aren’t friends anymore will be explained in later chapters. I got the ‘friends since birth’ headcanon in this video: https://youtu.be/v4xt3f0srjQ<br/>There will probably be more headcanon changes in later chapters.<br/>With that being said, hope you guys enjoyed!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Actually, before I go, here are some translations: "Oh, je vois que tu es réveillé." means "Oh I see you're awake."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Issue 2 (Spidey and Goliath! Wait, that's not right...)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Strap in ladies and germs, cause this is gonna be a long one!</p><p>P.S Writing fight scenes are a pain.</p><p>P.P.S Sorry if a little wordy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>A few minutes earlier...</strong> </em>
</p><p>Wang Fu would never like to admit it, but just because he was one hundred and eighty-six years old, didn't mean he knew everything.</p><p>Don't get him wrong, he knew plenty of things; he knew that some miraclouses can be used by certain types of people and some that could never see the day of light again. He also knew that there were certain things that the earrings of the ladybug can and can't do without the ring of the black cat, and vice versa. </p><p>But the fact that interdimensional travel existed gave him pause.</p><p>"So, that's my story. Got any questions?"</p><p>Of course, he had questions, but this wasn't the time to ask them. Sitting across from him was a boy named Miles Morales, or, the people on his earth call him 'Spider-Man.' And according to his story, he wasn't the only Spider-Man out there. No Ladybug, no Chat Noir, no Hawk Moth, no Majestia, or any of the superheroes in his New York.</p><p>"Just one," Fu set his cup of tea down. "This 'Tinkerer' and 'Scorpion,' are they here? In Paris?"</p><p>Miles let out a sigh, "I don't... know? I mean, we were all caught up in that explosion, so maybe? Not entirely sure to be honest." He scratched his head and let out an annoyed groan, "I'm sorry, I'm not really used to traveling dimensions, intentional or otherwise. Also, how long did you say I was asleep for again?"</p><p>"Three days, and it was no trouble at all," Fu said with a little laugh. "Although, you must imagine my surprise when a body fell out of my ceiling."</p><p>He coughed into his fist, rubbing the back of his neck. "Right... uh, sorry about that by the way."</p><p>The two went back to drinking their tea in silence. Sure, today wasn't going according to plan, but the story the boy- Miles, gave him was one to be remembered. He wondered something though, who was the first Spider-Man in his world? Whilst Miles was telling his story, he never once mentioned the names of the other spider people helping him, only their alter egos, but that part was understandable.</p><p>"Hey, uh, Fu? Mind if I ask a question?"</p><p>"You may."</p><p>"Okay, well," He started, "Is there someone else living here? I mean, I was kind of out of it when you were treating me, but it sounded like you were talking to someone else."</p><p>Oh... well, this was becoming a problem. Damnit Wayzz.</p><p> But Fu thought about it, Miles could help Ladybug and Chat Noir in their quest to stop Hawk Moth. But would they work with each other? And to tell him about the Miraculous was risky, he still didn't know where this boy stood. For all he knew, the story he told him was a lie and he was another one of Hawk Moth's spies. If that were the case, he needed to change locations.</p><p>So many 'maybes' and 'what-ifs', but there was only one way to find out. </p><p>With a sigh, he turned his head to the kitchen, "You can come out now Wayzz."</p><p>In a green streak, the tiny god hovered in front of Miles's face, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Morales."</p><p>Watching someone's face turn from relaxed to shock and disbelief when they met a kwami for the first time never got old. It was like watching those funny cat videos for the third time; you know what's coming, but you can't help but feel amused.</p><p>"Did-did you spike the tea or something?"</p><p>Fu just smiled.</p><p>Miles went quiet for a full ten seconds before he poked Wayzz, "Yes Mr. Morales, I am real."</p><p>"Cool cool. Just-just checking. Quick question, what the hell are you?"</p><p>"I am the Kwami of Protection. Wayzz."</p><p>"You say that like I know what that is..."</p><p>Fu let out a small chuckle which garnered a confused look from Miles, "My apologies. I don't mean to laugh, your confusion is warranted. I'll let Wayzz explain it better."</p><p>Wayzz did a little bow before turning back to Miles, "As I explained before, I am a Kwami. While that phrase holds no meaning on your earth, here, on our world, we Kwamis are what you would consider gods. We grant powers to selected individuals, making them superheroes."</p><p>"O-okay... so," He took a moment to collect himself. "You're like magic?"</p><p>"In a sense, yes."</p><p>"Huh..." Miles let the information sink in. It truly wasn't an easy topic to unravel, but they had the time- "Wa- hold on... you said 'we', as in there's more than one of you?"</p><p>Before Wayzz could get a word out, the building shook, causing his stuff to fall off the shelves as a roar echoed throughout Paris. "What... was that?"</p><p>"That would be an Akuma," Fu said.</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>"An Akuma is someone infused with black magic transforming into a supervillain."</p><p>"Miles," Wayzz chimed. "You asked if there were more Kwamis out there. There are. And the Akuma out there is a result of one of my own being responsible. Albeit, against his own will."</p><p>He went quiet, before muttering, "Welp, guess I'll go." And getting up, retrieving the upper part of his suit, two red cylinders he put on his wrists, and the bottle of painkillers next to them.</p><p>Wayzz floated in front of his face, "Wait, where are you going?"</p><p>"To go and deal with this 'Akuma' you guys were talking about?"</p><p>"But you're injured. You need rest."</p><p>"Well, I can't just sit here and do nothing. I gotta help. If you couldn't tell, I'm a superhero."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Let the boy go Wayzz," Fu interjected. "If he can help any way he can, then let him."</p><p>Wayzz let out a sigh as he reluctantly let the subject go. Fu turned back to Miles, "Will you be able to handle yourself?"</p><p>Miles just smiled and said, "Probably not, but that's ain't gonna stop me."</p><p>With that, Miles opened the window door and swung away, leaving a sense of pride in the old man's chest. The boy had been poisoned, bruised, and had a shoulder wound. Yet, he was going out of his way to help in an unknown dimension filled with unfamiliar rules.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder...</em>
</p><p>"What are you thinking master?" Wayzz asked.</p><p>Fu didn't answer, instead, he just smiled and said, "Come along Wayzz. We're going for a walk."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Present</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>God, my shoulder.</em>
</p><p>Miles landed on one of the rooftops and opened up the bottle of painkillers he borrowed from Fu's place, popping three into his mouth after saving some girl from getting turned into a red spot on the sidewalk.</p><p><em>Wonder what she was doing there.</em> He thought, setting the pills down, and swung to his destination. When he got there, he found the 'Akuma' Wayzz and Fu were talking about.</p><p>It looked like some sort of gladiator and it was holding something in hands. Or, more accurately, someone. He couldn't see who the person was from his position, but it looked like the thing was trying to crush them. <em>Like that's gonna happen.</em></p><p>Shooting web lines in between the Akuma's wrist, he pulled himself up, "Hey! Mind if I kick in?!" Sending a double flying front kick to its chin, dazing it, and making it let go of said person from its grasp, falling to the ground. Before gravity could take its course, he shot a web line toward the person and caught them, swing away from the carnage. He landed in an alleyway not far from where the Akuma was, but far away enough so it couldn't find them.</p><p>Taking a breath, he looked over at the girl he'd saved, she wore a red skintight jumpsuit with black polka dots. The domino mask she was wearing had the same color scheme as her suit. She looked like some sort of ladybug, her hair ties even looked like little antennas.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, causing her to look up at him. She didn't look hurt, but he couldn't be too sure.</p><p>"Who are you...?"</p><p>"Let's just say, I'm here to help." He muttered, setting her down near one of the dumpsters.</p><p>
  <strong>"MIRACULOUS!!!"</strong>
</p><p>The ground let loose another tremor as the Akuma let out a roar, getting up and destroying nearby buildings.</p><p>And the tremors were coming closer.</p><p>
  <em>Crap, crap, crap.</em>
</p><p>Miles looked around for a hiding spot. He was going to be fine since he can turn invisible and all, but as far as he knew, the girl couldn't. He also had no idea what a 'Miraculous' was, but he was certain that she had something to do with it. But no such hiding spot was near; just a few trash cans.</p><p>And the dumpster she was sitting against.</p><p>Immediately after his eyes lad on it, he hated the plan he came up with. But there wasn't enough time to find another hiding place.</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to hell for this, aren't I? Sorry mom.</em>
</p><p>With a reluctant sigh, Miles picked her up bridal style. "Hey look, uh... I'm really, REALLY sorry about this."</p><p>The girl followed his gaze when he opened the lid, and from the look on her face, she was totally against this next course of action. "Wait! Don't you dare-" She was cut off when he dropped her in and closed the lid. She banged on it a few times before going quiet as the last tremor became the strongest.</p><p>As the giant hand of the Akuma came into view, gripping the side of the building, Miles went invisible and waited.</p><p>The Akuma looming figure stood in all its glory, its head, turning to the alley he was standing in. After it scanned the alley for what felt like forever, it screamed in rage, slammed its fists on the ground causing another earthquake, and walked to the opposite end of the street as its footsteps faded.</p><p>Letting out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding in, Miles deactivated camo and went to open the lid back up. What greeted him was the girl, glaring at him with an expired banana comically placed on her head.</p><p><em>Yup. She's pissed. </em>"Uh... sorry, didn't really have any other choice," He extended his hand to her. "Need a hand?"</p><p>She stared at his hand, then at him, examining his mask. She took his hand and climbed out, a groan of pain emanating from her lips.</p><p>"So, I'ma gonna go deal with that thing. You should probably stay here till help arrives." He turned back down the alleyway.</p><p>"Wait a minute-" She let out a pained groan before slumping back down.</p><p>"Just don't move too much, you're hurt," Miles said, jumping to the side of the alley, "Adiós." And he swung off, leaving the unknown hero to her own devices.</p><p><em>Damnit, now I feel like a jackass for leaving her there. </em>He vaulted over one of the chimneys, clinging to the side of the buildings. <em>But it's not like I could've taken her to a hospital. But from the looks of it, she's a superhero, so they might find out who she is. I'm sure she'll be fine.</em></p><p>Perching himself on the ledge, he eyed the so-called Akuma in confusion. It wasn't intelligent by any means, but it wasn't causing random destruction either. It was almost like it was looking for something.</p><p>"Don't think I've fought anyone that big though," He concluded. "Now, how am I going to get him to that stadium that girl was talking about?" </p><p>It stopped for a moment when it stepped on one of the already wrecked cars, kicking the ground in a fit of rage, and destroyed a nearby building. "So you get angry quickly? Good to know."</p><p>Miles noticed a chunk of debris hanging off one of the shops. He sighed, <em>This next part's gonna suck, isn't it? </em></p><p>He shot a web line to the debris, before spinning it over his head, "Yo colossus! Catch!" Miles flung the debris, just in time for the Akuma to turn around, and nailed it in the side of the head, causing it to stumble. As it regained its balance, the Akuma growled in his direction.</p><p>"Hey," Miles shouted, grinning underneath his mask at the hulking giant, "Sorry, can't have you destroying the city of love. People already got enough to deal with; like thieves, car accidents, and people throwing stale baguettes at said thieves."</p><p>He gestured to the Akuma's costume, "They don't need supervillains with horrible fashion sense running around."</p><p>A purple, almost butterfly-like mask appeared over its stony grey face, making it pause.</p><p>
  <em>O...kay? This just got weird.</em>
</p><p>When the mask disappeared, the Akuma turned back to Miles, slamming one of its chains down on him. He jumped out of the way and land on the side of one of the buildings, "Looks like my 'piss it off' plans working." He said.</p><p>The Akuma dug into its pockets to pull out a handful of candy and ate them. A second later, it grew two-feet-taller, adding to its humongous form, growled, and took off after Miles in a sprint.</p><p>"It'sworkingtoowell! IT'SWORKINGTOOWELL!"</p><p>And just like that, the chase was on.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>At the same time</strong> </em>
</p><p>Picking himself up from the wreckage, Chat used his baton to lean against as he steadied himself, "I'm alive. Somehow. Now, where's my spline?" He stretched his back until heard an audible 'pop', "Never mind, found it."</p><p>He went over to the wall he entered from and found that the Akuma was running toward something. Like most Akumas, they wanted to destroy something or get back at someone, they could be very, very vocal about it. This one though was just destroying things at random and other than wanting his and Ladybug's Miraculous, it didn't want anything else.</p><p>He couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.</p><p>Chat stretched his shoulder with a hiss, <em>Is this how baseballs feel? That wasn't fun. Not fun at all, that actually sucks.</em></p><p>"Chat Noir? You there? We might have a problem."</p><p>His ears perked up at his name being called as he looked down and saw Ladybug leaning against one of the chimneys. "Over here, my lady!" He exclaimed, dropping down from where he was and meeting her. But any witty retort he had dried up in his mouth as he saw Ladybug clutching her side.</p><p>"Ladybug, are you okay? What happen?"</p><p>"I'm fine Chat. I'm fine," She reassured him, but he wasn't buying it. "Honest. Just that I was almost turned into a stress ball. And the fact that Hawk Moth just wants our corpses instead of trying to take our Miraculous."</p><p>This new information should have been jarring Chat and Ladybug, but in all honesty, it wasn't really surprising when he akumatized a baby once.</p><p>"As long as you're ok." He sniffed the air around Ladybug before asking, "Why do you smell like garbage?"</p><p>He immediately realized his mistake when Ladybug turned to glare at him, "I-I mean, I'm not saying you stink or anything. If it's a new perfume then-"</p><p> "Chat?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Stop talking."</p><p>"Kay."</p><p>The Akuma, who was still chasing something, roared in rage as it started throwing cars and buses. Whatever it was trying to catch, it was heading to the stadium.</p><p>"Wait," He said abruptly, turning back to his partner. "If you're here, then who's fighting the Akuma?"</p><p>Ladybug groaned as she straightened herself, "Yeah, that's part of the problem I was talking about. But I'll tell you more when we get there." She threw her yoyo to one of the chimneys. "Try to keep up!"</p><p>"Right behind you m'Lady!"</p><hr/><p>Another car whizzed past his head as he bobbed and weaved over projectiles. "Dude, could you quit throwing cars at me?! I'm not paying for any of this!"</p><p>All he got in response was another car chucked at him.</p><p>The few minutes since the Akuma started chasing him, it threw cars, buses, a building, and somehow, even a storm drain. A storm drain! How in the hell that was even remotely possible was beyond him.</p><p>
  <em>Why won't today just end?!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"MIRACULOUS!!!"</strong>
</p><p>His spider-sense blared as he looked over his shoulder to see a red bus with seats on top flying towards him. However, unlike the last few time, rather than letting it fly past him, he pulled himself upward, running over it and shooting two web lines to the end of it, twisting his body...</p><p>"I heard you the first time!"</p><p>...and swung it into the side of the Akuma's head, causing it to stumble and fall on top of a building. "I really hope people weren't in there..."</p><p>Swinging to the top of the stadium, Miles looked over to see if anyone was there. It was utterly deserted, save for the two soccer goals at each end. He looked back and saw the Akuma getting back up, "I feel sorry for the guy who has to clean up this next bit."</p><p>Once on its feet, the Akuma snarled at him, but Miles just lifted his mask to his nose and stuck out his tongue out, pulled his mask back down, "¡Date prisa! What, you can increase your height and size but your brains still the size of a walnut?!"</p><p>Whether it got the insult or not, the Akuma was thrown into a rage and rushed towards him, each step let out tremors. Miles knew he couldn't take on this thing with so many buildings nearby.</p><p>So, instead of fighting out in the open, he decided to introduce the Akuma to a friend of his.</p><p>And that friend was named gravity.</p><p>The Akuma was getting closer...</p><p>
  <em>Not yet... </em>
</p><p>And closer...</p><p>
  <em>Not yet... </em>
</p><p>And closer until it lunged at him.</p><p>
  <em>Now!</em>
</p><p>As the Akuma's hand nearly grabbed him, time seemed to slow to a crawl as his spider-sense kicked in and jumped in between the Akuma's fingers, shooting a web-line to the back of its head, and sending out a kick, watching as it fell into the stadium with a thud, dense smoke covering the whole area.</p><p>"I... can't believe that actually worked..." He said, disbelief laced in his tone.</p><p>Once the smoke cleared, he saw it try and get back up, but Miles webbed up its hand, forcing it to stay in place. He activated camo, shot a web-line to its forehead, and pulled himself forward. Planting a kick to its nose and jumping off.</p><p>The Akuma, clearly not expecting him to go invisible, started to thrash around with its freehand, its chain whipping around to hit him. But since it couldn't see him, most of them misses or near-misses. As Miles went in for blow after blow, the Akuma's attacks missing him by a mile, Miles leaped up at him, put his venom-charged fists together, and sent an uppercut to its chin.</p><p>...But nothing happened.</p><p>"Uh... okay, that's probably not a good sign." Miles took a defensive step back.</p><p>It yanked its hand free from the webbing and tried to squash him in between its hand, but to no avail, as he jumped out of the way and landed on the nearest guardrail.</p><p>The Akuma picked itself up, standing at its full height and being down to size against a sixteen meters version of a gladiator was, for lack of a better word, pretty terrifying. "Kinda wishing I stayed home right now." He muttered.</p><p>The same butterfly mask appeared again, but it shrugged it off, <strong>"GOLIATH ... INSECTES DE COURGES !!!"</strong></p><p>"Wait... did you just call me an insect?! That's insulting! Spiders are classified as arachnids, not bugs!"</p><p>Just as the Akuma (Goliath, it called itself) was about to bring its fists down on Miles, it stopped short when the venom he planted earlier went from its neck to its torso. When it traveled to its hipline, it reacted to its belt buckle. And once it did, Goliath exploded.</p><p>Not in the fire and smoke kind of explosion, but in the blue and purple lighting kind. Miles shielded his eyes as Goliath screamed in pain as his venom blast continued its unexpected effect. "The hell?!"</p><p>When the light died down, the Akuma just stood there in a daze before falling backward with a loud boom. The smoke obscuring the whole area. Miles stared on in silence before muttering, "Did, uh... did I do that?"</p><p>He jumped down from his perch point and saw where the Akuma fell was hollowed out. As if he disappeared right on the spot. <em>Did I just win?</em></p><p>Crying and sniffling could be heard further in. Curious, he went in to see who else was in there. What he found was a kid, no older than six, curled up in a ball and crying his eyes out. And occasionally wiped away the tears and snot.</p><p>This confused Miles to say the least. Where was the Akuma? He didn't just kill it.</p><p>...Did he?</p><p>Miles shook his head. Now wasn't the time, he had to get this kid back to his family.</p><p>Rushing over to him, Miles placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and shook him gently, "Hey, kid, you okay?" </p><p>No response.</p><p>All he got was the occasional sniffles. He tried again, "Look, kid, I don't think you're supposed to be here."</p><p>...Nothing.</p><p>Well, third time's the charm, "Do you... have an address I can take you to--acck!"</p><p>A sudden tightness clamped around his throat, cutting off his airway. Miles looked down to see that same kid's hand was over his throat. </p><p>The sniffling and crying turned into whimpers as some sort of black substance covered his entire being. It was bubbling, almost as if someone was taking a bubble bath and forgot to turn the water off.</p><p>Once all the black magic stuff washed off, Goliath stood in the kids' place. However, unlike when it was chasing him across Paris in its sixteen-meter height, it was now just eight-foot-tall. Must have been his base form.</p><p>Didn't make it any less terrifying though.</p><p>"Uh... no hard, ah-- feelings on the, ggkkgk-- 'knocking you unconscious' thing, right?"</p><p>That same butterfly mask hovered over its face, but it flickered in and out before disappearing entirely. Goliath then roared in his face, slammed him on the ground, and kicked him into one of the soccer goals.</p><p>"Oh... god. That hurt..." He coughed a few times before trying to stand but fell back down as the pain became too much for him and his shoulder started acting up again. <em>Think</em><em> he cracked a rib. Or two.</em></p><p>The sound of running caused him to look up. Goliath was charging right at him, insistent on either trying to unmask him or kill him.</p><p>Neither was a good option.</p><p>
  <em>Come on Miles! Move!</em>
</p><p>Once he got his bearings and when Goliath got close enough, Miles grabbed the top of the goal and using that momentum, kicked Goliath in the chin and landed on top of the bar. He staggered back, clutching his chin before scowling at him and jumping up in the air and bring both fists down on him. But all he hit was air, as Miles jumped and landed behind him.</p><p>This seemed to anger the giant even more. He threw the destroyed goal at him but Miles jumped over it and in that split second, saw that same projectile intended for him was headed straight for that girl he saved a few minutes ago at one of the tunnels of the stadium recording the whole thing.</p><p><em>What's she doing here?! </em>Miles mentally screamed. But he could figure that out later if he doesn't act fast, she was gonna hurt.</p><p>He shot a web-line to the end of the goal and shot another at Goliath's arm, to which the giant pulled and yanked the string towards himself. Bring along Miles and the goal in tow.</p><p>Miles narrowly dodged over the punch that was meant for him, using his oversized arm as a springboard and transferring venom to him.</p><p>Goliath's arm seized up, barely having enough time to block the airborne goal that collided with him.</p><p>"Can you please stay down?!" Miles exclaimed, breathing heavily.</p><p>Spider-sense.</p><p>He jumped out of the way just in time to see a chain hit the ground where he was.</p><p>Guess not.</p><p>
  <em>It's always a giant with a taste for destruction. Why can't they speak about peace and nonviolence?</em>
</p><p>Goliath then chucked the goal out of the stadium. Before he could do anything, that butterfly mask appeared again this time glowing with intensity, forcing Goliath to his knees.</p><p>Now Miles was confused. Was this Kwami thing and the Akuma having a falling out?</p><p>Well, bad for them...</p><p>Great for the opposition!</p><p>Miles shot a web-line to Goliath and pulled himself towards him. When he got close enough, he extended his venom-charged hand in position.</p><p>"Nighty-night-."</p><p>Goliaths' hand shot up-</p><hr/><p>-Stopping the unknown hero from doing that weird zappy thing again he used on the Akuma.</p><p>Alya knew today was going to be a great day. Not only did she ace her test (probably. maybe. hopefully.) she was also capturing exclusive, live footage of a new superhero in Paris. One, might she add, wasn't a miraculous holder since he could use the same power twice. Like, What!</p><p>So when she got saved by said hero and knew he was leading the Akuma towards the stadium, she wasn't NOT going to film it. She was ahead of them since she knew Paris like the back of her hand, but when they got here, she only had more questions. What did he use on the Akuma to make it not as big as before? How was he so strong? Was that white substance coming out of him?</p><p>But at the moment, Alya thought it be best to record and stay hidden. She could geek out later.</p><p>The spider-themed hero was then slammed to the ground and flung to the wall.</p><p>"Ouch," Alya grimaced, "That's gotta hurt..."</p><p>Goliath roared. He roared and watched as the spider-themed hero crumbled to the turf. Then Goliath decided to stomp his head into the ground, so he took a running head start, leaped in the air...</p><p>"Watch out!!"</p><p>...And came back down to earth like a comet. A small cloud of dust covering the area they were in, obscuring her vision.</p><p>"Please don't be dead, spider person..."</p><p>Was she still recording? Yeah, she still recording.</p><p>The silence that lasted for what felt like an eternity finally broke when the sound of the smashing of rock could be heard. Then another when all of a sudden, that same spider person- (screw it, she's calling him Kid Arachnid) jumped out of the cloud of smoke and shot something out of his... wrist? Hands? </p><p>You'd think a guy who was just batted around like a ragdoll would be a little worse for wear, but other than the red splotch on his shoulder, he looked fine.</p><p>He landed a few feet away from the Akuma just as a chain came out to try and hit him, but dodged. As this went on for a while, the smoke around Goliath cleared and she saw that his right hand was bounded to the wall, stopping him from moving.</p><p>
  <em>Huh... so that's his plan.</em>
</p><p>Alya didn't blink, of that, she was almost positive. But when the last chain failed to hit him, Kid Arachnid disappeared.</p><p>Not in the 'moving so fast he disappeared' type of thing, no, like, the next minute he was there, and then he was just gone. As confusing as it was for her, must have been mind-boggling for the thing that's been attacking him. The Akuma looked around to try and Kid Arachnid when its eyes landed on her.</p><p>
  <em>Oh geez.</em>
</p><p>The Akuma grinned and readied his attack but was interrupted when his head snapped to the side. Kid Arachnid reappeared right next to Goliath-</p><hr/><p>-Giving him a small wave, "Hey."</p><p>What Miles got in response was another fist trying to smash him into the wall, to which he dodged, "Oops, you missed! Here's your consolation prize!" His webs landing a direct hit on his wrist and fist.</p><p>Once he landed safely, Miles webbed up Goliath's arms, then did the same to his legs. Afterward, he thrashed around trying to break free, and when some of the webbing started to give way, Miles applied another layer.</p><p>"You know dude," Miles trotted over to him, "Your costume design is god awful, but I love your whole 'bigger is better' thing you got goin' on. That candy you ate some sort of enlargement drug?"</p><p>Goliath roared in his face before he got a face full of webbing. "A simple no would have done just fine too..."</p><p>Miles was about to swing away when his spider-sense went off. But it was more of a tugging sensation than the standard buzzing he was used to. </p><p>It has never done this before so it was a new feeling. So, why now?</p><p>As he turned his attention back to the oversized being, his eyes landed on the Akuma's belt buckle. He went and took it off Goliath and when he did, it felt odd. The belt buckle was all black and it was pulsing, almost alive. Goliath started to thrash around even more, but the webbing held strong. "Oh yeah, so, that webbing dissolve in an hour so-"</p><p>"Passez-le ici!"</p><p>Miles turned his head to the source of the voice and saw some guy in a furry costume flagging him down from up on the stadium. Cat boy wore a black skintight leather suit, a belt on his back acting like a tail. He wore the domino mask that ladybug chick was wearing, only it was black and he had green eyes, cat ears, and a gold bell on his collar.</p><p><em>Is this a running theme? Do all teenage superheroes name themselves after animals? Or bugs apparently. </em>"What?!" Miles shouted back.</p><p>The cat boy blinked before shouting in English, "I said pass it here! The belt buckle!"</p><p>He stared at the bull-shaped belt buckle, then back at cat boy...</p><p>Miles... hesitantly chucked the item to the cat boy. Why did he need-?</p><p>"Cataclysme!"</p><p>Once that phrase left his mouth, his left hand began to bubble black and every hair on Miles's body stood on end as his spider-sense rang like a church bell. Miles was a couple of a hundred feet away from him at most, but spider-sense and every fiber of his being told him one thing...</p><p>
  <strong>STAY AWAY!</strong>
</p><p>Cat boy caught it and immediately after he did, the belt buckle began to rot and decay until it split in half, a black butterfly flew out of it.</p><p>
  <em>Okay... what the f-</em>
</p><p>The butterfly disappeared in a pink streak, which led back to the same ladybug girl he met earlier. She then opened her yoyo to free that same butterfly, only it was pure white instead of black. She threw her yoyo in the air while shouting, "Miraculous Ladybug!" and out of that yoyo, a swarm of ladybugs came out.</p><p>Once they did, all of the damage the Akuma caused simply vanished, as if it never happened to begin with. </p><p>Before Miles could blink, that same swarm whirled around his body. He thought it would hurt, or at the very least given off a creepy-crawly feeling, but it felt warm, like getting hugged by his parents again.</p><p>As they left, Miles flexed his arm, and to his surprise, it felt fine. Other than his shoulder wound, the rest of his body was healed.</p><p>
  <em>Alright. That was cool.</em>
</p><p>Okay, NOW he can leave-</p><p>Spider-sense.</p><p>Miles jumped over the yoyo that was meant to ensnare him, leading back to the cat and ladybug duo.</p><p>"What's your name, Akuma?" Her yoyo spinning in a circle of reddish-pink.</p><p>"What?" He shook his head in disapproval, "No, no! Not an Akuma! I helped, kay? So chill. Please?"</p><p>Seeing how none of them were taking his word for it, turned, leaped, and shot out a web line-</p><p>
  <em>'Tiss-'</em>
</p><p>But he was out of web-fluid. <em>Crap.</em></p><p>The girl's yoyo wrapped around his body, bring him down to earth. "Hey, seriously! I'm one of the good guys! Come on, you're not still mad at the whole dumpster thing are you?"</p><p>Cat boy, still looking a bit confused, turned to his partner whose face turned red as her suit glared at Miles, "You threw me in a dumpster!"</p><p>Her partner turned back to Miles, eyes widen, "You did what?!"</p><p>"If it's any consolation, I'm sorry! Didn't really have a choice. But if she hated that," Miles grabbed the other end of her yoyo. "She isn't gonna like this. Sorry!"</p><p>The venom flowed through the wire, acting as an electrical current, the shock surprising her enough to let go. Once she did, Miles broke free, scaled over the wall of the stadium, went invisible, and ran across the buildings.</p><hr/><p>"Nooroo, dark wings fall..."</p><p>Once the transformation fell, Gabriel collapsed on one knee, out of breath, and now had a splitting migraine. Nooroo hovering next to him.</p><p>Today's Akuma was so close to getting Chat Noir's and Ladybug's Miraculous. Batted one of them away like a fly and was about to crush the other in between its fist. Everything was going so well.</p><p>But then that spider hero appeared. Along with his weird electrical attack. </p><p>Who was he? That was the question plaguing his mind. He was certain that there wasn't a spider miraculous in Paris, and even if there was, the grimoire didn't mention one that can momentarily cut off his connection to his Akuma.</p><p>"Sir? Are you alright?"</p><p>Gabriel turned to his assistant, she came rushing to his side after hearing him scream.</p><p>Even though today was another failure, even though it resulted in a splitting headache, he couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Everything's fine Nathalie," They walked back to the spot leading back to the main house. "It would appear that a new player has stepped into the ring."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey y'all, how've you guys been? Good, I hope. School's been hectic for me, as always.<br/>But regarding the 'Spider-Man vs Akuma' thing.<br/>Miles's venom blast can disrupt energy and/or electrical currents. As well as some magic.<br/>See, in 'Spider-Man #2 (2016 Miles Morales)' Miles's venom blast did some damage to a demon named 'Blackheart'. And some (if not all) demons in the Marvel Universe use or are made up of magic.<br/>Do I think Miles can purify Akumas? No. Destroying them? Hell no.<br/>Also, my OOC for Ladybug and Marinette Dupain-Cheng is that Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the other miraculous holders can speak English and other languages on earth due to the miraculouses, while Marinette can only speak French and Chinese.</p><p>You can ask more questions about it in the comments</p><p>Translations: "¡Date prisa!" means "Come on!"<br/>"GOLIATH ... INSECTES DE COURGES !!!" means "GOLIATH... SQUASH INSECT!!!"<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Issue 3 (Questions and Answers)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Afterward</strong> </em>
</p><p>Adrien placed his satchel down near his bed and fell face-first into his pillow with a groan after the school was closed for the day, "Home sweet home..." He didn't need to look up from his spot to know Plagg already zipped to his many Camembert stashes around his room, probably, but that wasn't his main concern.</p><p>No. No, Adrien's main concern was that spider hero that appeared out of nowhere during today's Akuma attack.</p><p>It was odd. The guy didn't appear to have any ill intentions and he did give him the Akumatized object, but due to the Volpina incident, he and Ladybug took new unknown super-hero appearances that weren't a part of the miraculous box with a grain of salt.</p><p>He looked up to see Plagg messing around with his computer, "Hey Plagg, is there a spider miraculous in Paris?"</p><p>The tiny god of destruction picked up a piece of Camembert, threw it up in the air, and ate it, not looking away from whatever he was watching, "Yeah, there's a spider miraculous."</p><p>Adrien smiled. At least his existence made some sense because no normal human could do what he did.</p><p>"But there isn't one in Paris."</p><p>And back to square one. "You just said there was a spider miraculous."</p><p>"I did. I also said there isn't one in Paris. Besides, he's not using a miraculous anyways."</p><p>Now Adrien was confused. "What does that mean?"</p><p>"It means kid," He flew up away from the computer and pointed at the screen. "That you should look at the video your ladyblogger friend put up. Now if you excuse me, I have a date with yummy, gooey Camembert." Plagg disappeared into one of the cabinets.</p><p>
  <em>Oh right, Alya was there before Ladybug and I got there. </em>
</p><p>Adrien got up from his spot and made his way towards his computer. The Ladyblog site was already up with a new video titled <span class="u">'New Mystery Hero?'</span> Apparently, Alya named the guy 'Kid Arachnid'.</p><p>He clicked play.</p><p>The video started with the usual scene; Chat Noir and Ladybug fighting the Akuma, him getting batted across Paris, Adrien rubbed his side after remembering that particular incident, and the screen cut to black.</p><p>Alya started recording again after that same hero appeared on top of the stadium where he just waited, then turned invisible. And a few seconds into the video, he used some sort of electric attack on the Akuma.</p><p>But that should be impossible. Unless a miraculous was involved, and Plagg just said the guy wasn't a miraculous holder, there is no way, whatever he was doing, is physically possible.</p><p>Unless...</p><p>"Hey, Plagg," The tiny god flew out of his cabinets with an annoyed expression on the Kwamis face. "Can the spider miraculous turn the user invisible? Or, like, use electricity as a weapon?"</p><p>Plagg gave his chosen a confused look, “No, it grants the user four extra spider legs on their back. Why?” He flew over in front of the screen to get a better view.<br/><br/>As the scene played in front of him, Plagg let out a low whistle. “I’ll give him this; kids got some moves.”</p><p>He was too proud to admit it, but Adrien agreed.</p><p>”So why are you and Ladybug so up in arms about this guy?” Plagg asked.</p><p>”That’s the thing Plagg; this guy-“</p><hr/><p>"-literally appeared out of nowhere Tikki!"</p><p>Marinette paced around her bedroom, Tikki sitting on top of her computer mushing on a cookie after seeing the video Alya posted. "But isn't this a good thing? It means you and Chat Noir have an extra set of hands in finding HawkMoth."</p><p>"That's the same thing Volpina said, and she was an Akuma masquerading as a hero!”</p><p>Truth be told, Marinette didn't think that this ‘Kid Arachnid’ was all bad. Although that little zapping power of his made her body go numb for a bit, he did help them defeat the Akuma and saved her and Alya, but that didn't mean he could get a free pass.</p><p>Okay, maybe she can say thanks for saving them. If she can find him.</p><p>And it had nothing to do with her still being bitter over the fact that he threw her in a dumpster. Nope. That wasn't it at all.</p><p>"You can't let one bad experience affect your outlook." Tikki flew over to Marinette and placed a paw on her cheek. “Maybe he's working for HawkMoth, maybe he isn't. But I think you should give him a chance. It sounds like he wants to help."</p><p>Marinette tried to retort, but Tikki continued, "And before you argue, consider this; if he really was working for HawkMoth, don't you think he would've taken your miraculous when you were injured?”</p><p>Marinette didn't have a retort to that. She knew Tikki was right, but that didn't make Kid Arachnid’s existence make any more sense. Maybe she can ask Master Fu later on when she had the time. He probably knows something.</p><p>A knock came from her door.</p><p>Tikki flew behind one of the pillows. Outta sight, outta mind.</p><p>Alya poked her head into the doorway, climbing up, “Girl, you're not gonna believe what happened today!”</p><p>“R-really? I mean...” Marinette pointed at her computer screen. “I can try guessing.”</p><p>“Sweet, you already saw it.” She plopped down on the couch and set her bag next to her. "So... what do ya think?"</p><p>"Of the video? Or Kid Arachnid"</p><p>"Kid Arachnid, duh."</p><p>"Oh, well, you don't think he's working for HawkMoth or something?" She already knew the answer, but she needed a third opinion.</p><p>Alya gave her look as if she told her the earth was flat. "No for three reasons; one, the guy saved my life. Two, unless he became Scarlet Moth, he can't akumatize multiple people at once. And three, I'm pretty sure he's from New York."</p><p>
  <em>So I was right, he is from America. But why come to Paris? Wait...</em>
</p><p>"How do you know he's from New York?" Marinette suddenly asked.</p><p>"Well," Alya pulled out her phone to see a few sentences were typed and translated from English from French. "This was the conversation we had after he saved me. And when he tried to talk to me, he had a little bit of a Brooklyn accent."</p><p>"So, you think he's a part of United Heroez?"</p><p>"Well, no, because..." Alya got up from her seated position and made her way towards the computer. "Let me just show you what I found."</p><p>Alya began typing away, "After Kid Arachnid's made his appearance, I started to look up any references about him anywhere. But instead, I found this."</p><p>Giving her some space to see the screen, the search result showed a few newspaper articles about some serial killer named 'Blood Spider'. Marinette clicked on one of them that read;</p><p>
  <span class="u">'BLOOD SPIDER STRIKES AGAIN'</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">'JAYLYN CORWIN, 34, FOUND DEAD'</span>
</p><p>"Jesus..." Marinette breathed, seeing as how his victims were left hanging in cocoons with chunks of their throats bitten off and their wrists slit. The blood writing on the wall next to them read 'BEWARE OF THE SPIDER'S BITE' "And they still haven't caught the guy?." Alya shook her head.</p><p>"Nope. Majestia and the other superheroes are still trying to find him, no such luck though. But I have a theory."</p><p>Marinette gave her a deadpan expression. While Alya's theories, while spot-on, were outlandish at best. But as her best friend, she chose to keep her mouth shut.</p><p>
  <em>Besides, it not like her theories could get any crazier...</em>
</p><p>"Okay, so, what if Kid Arachnid and Blood Spider are related?"</p><p>
  <em>I was wrong, it can get crazier.</em>
</p><p>"Alya..."</p><p>"Before you discredit me, hear me out," Alya reached into her bag, pulled out a notebook, and started pacing the room. "What if, before he started killing people, he had a son? And that son didn't know about his dad's murders because the mom wanted to protect him from it, but the dad killed the mom in retaliation. So you know what the son does?"</p><p>"Seek therapy after seeing his mom die?"</p><p>"Starts to train to become a superhero! But since New York isn't really fond of superhuman spiders, he comes to Paris for a new start, a clean slate." She sat back down, facing Marinette. "So, what do you think?"</p><p>Externally, Marinette entertained Alya's theory and congratulated her on being the first person to talk to the guy, promising her some of André's ice cream. Internally, however, all she had were more questions on top of the unanswered ones. And while the information Alya gave was helpful, it wasn't what she was looking for.</p><p>She got up and made her way to her purse with Tikki inside it. "Hey, I'm gonna head out for a bit. You can hang out here if you want."</p><p>"Alright. See you when you get back." As she made it down the stairs, Alya shouted, "And call me if Kid Arachnid shows up!"</p><p>
  <em>Trust me, Alya, if I see him again, I'll do more than call you.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"So let me get this straight." Miles set his teacup down, Fu closing up his shoulder wound that reopened. "There's this supervillain who calls himself 'HawkMoth' who uses something called a 'butterfly miraculous' to use the negative emotions of other people and turn them into other supervillains? Ow."</p><p>"Akumas, yes."</p><p>"And Paris's heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, also have miraculouses but --ow-- they use theirs to fight and purify these Akuma before they get out of hand?"</p><p>"Correct."</p><p>"And these miraculous are powered by beings known as kwamis? Beings like Wayzz? Ow! Easy!"</p><p>"Apologies," Fu began wrapping his wound in bandages. "Perhaps next time don't fight with an injured shoulder. Also, yes. "</p><p>After the fight with Goliath and his confrontation with Ladybug and Chat Noir, Fu found him in an alleyway and Miles came with him for two reasons. One: his shoulder was in a worse condition than he thought, and two: he didn't really have any other place to go. So, here he was, getting stitched up by an old man who knew more than he's letting on, in a city where if you're angry or depressed, you turned into a supervillain.</p><p>Fun.</p><p>
  <em>Pete's somehow to blame for all this. I don't know how, but he is. </em>
</p><p>Miles flexed his shoulder, it only hurt if he moved it a certain way, but other than that it was fine. "There's one thing I don't get. Why does he need their miraculous?"</p><p>Fu finished putting the medical supplies away and faced him. And in a saddened tone asked, "If you had the chance to wish for something, what would it be?"</p><p>Miles quieted down, his mind drifting back to a time where he was just a stupid kid who didn't know what to do with the hand fate dealt him and it got someone he loved killed. "Well, if we're being honest, I... I would wish for my uncle back."</p><p>The old man sighed as if expecting an answer like that. "And what if I told you you would be able to get him back, but not without a cost."</p><p>"Oh, I get it. Wish to become rich, someone else becomes dirt poor. Wish for beauty, someone else becomes the next ugly duckling." Miles paused before saying, "Wish for a dead relative to come back to life..."</p><p>"And somebody else father, mother, brother, sister, aunt, or uncle dies. Yes."</p><p>Miles could hardly believe it. No, scratch that. He could believe it. No matter which earth he was going to end up on, he was almost positive that every earth had at least one megalomaniac who didn't care how many people got hurt, mentally or physically, as long as he got what he wanted. What he could hardly believe is that power like that existed.</p><p>
  <em>But there's no way their powers don't have some sort of draw-back. Hold on...</em>
</p><p>"Hey, Wayzz," The Kwami flew over to him in a green streak. "You said Ladybug and Chat Noir have Kwamis too, right? So, don't you tiny guys have a way to communicate with each other?"</p><p>"There is a way, yes." Wayzz turned back to Fu and as if in silent agreement, nodded and turned back to Miles. "Kwamis can communicate with their kind on their cycle or birthday."</p><p>"¡Dulce! Uh, when's HawkMoth Kwami's birthday or whatever?" Why did this feel too easy?</p><p>"To put it in human terms, Nooroo's next cycle is in other hundreds of years."</p><p>Oh... that made more sense.</p><p>Fu let out a hearty chuckle after seeing Miles's fallen expression till he got up to leave. "Well, thanks for patching me up Fu but I gotta get going."</p><p>"Okay," Fu said. "Go where?"</p><p>That question gave Miles pause. While it's true he didn't have any other place to go, but he didn't want to trouble the old man any more than he has. "I mean, I can't just stay here. I gotta get home."</p><p>"If I'm not mistaken, your home is on your earth, not on this one correct?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure, but-"</p><p>"And whilst you're trying to get back home, where will you sleep? How will you get food? Do you even know how to get back to your earth?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>The old man's face went neutral after blowing holes into Miles's logic. He then turned away from Fu.</p><p>Yes, he didn't have a plan to get back home, and yes he didn't exactly have a temp home when visiting other earths, it's not like he could ask Fu if he could stay.</p><p>Could he?</p><p>Miles let out an annoyed groan before facing him, "Fu... Is it possible for me to, uh, stay here for the time being-"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Just for a little while! I-" Miles blinked. "Wait, really?"</p><p>Fu nodded, "It wouldn't exactly be great on my conscience if I let a fourteen-year-old wonder the streets of Paris alone at night."</p><p>"I'm fifteen, but whatever. I-I do have one question more though." He swallowed the lump in his throat before asking, "How do you know what you know?"</p><p>The silence was deafening as if Miles asked something he shouldn't have. Before anyone could say anything, Miles' head buzzed a split-second before someone knocked on the door, and in a moment he lept through the air to land on the ceiling and scrambled into a corner, shooting a web line to his clothes. "Maître Fu? Êtes-vous là?" The voice asks.</p><p>
  <em>Did she say 'Master'?</em>
</p><p>Fu seemed to know who the voice belonged to as he motioned Miles to stay where he was.</p><p>The door opened, but due to the angle, Miles couldn't see who was in the doorway. He moved in closer to see a slender teenage girl of average height with medium-length black hair that looked blue at certain angles that were tied back in two pigtails. Her bluebell-colored eyes complemented her light freckles on both sides and the bridge of her nose.</p><p>She wore a dark gray blazer with rolled-up sleeves; the inside of the blazer seemed to be lined in white with pink polka dots and black trimming. Underneath, she wore a white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar. She was also wearing pink rolled-up jeans and pink ballet flats.</p><p>
  <em>I'll give her this, the girl knows her fashion.</em>
</p><p>"Marinette," Fu said after locking eyes with Miles for a moment before turning his attention to pigtails. "I'm a bit busy at the moment, could you come back another time?"</p><p>The girl Marinette seemed surprised but nodded, "Très bien. Je ... à plus tard, Maître." The door slid shut.</p><p>Miles breathes a sigh of relief and drops to the ground. "She seemed... nice. Also, 'Master'?"</p><p>Wayzz and Fu stared at Miles for a bit before the Kwami turned to the old man. "I think we should tell him, Master."</p><p>"Are you sure Wayzz?" Fu asked, seemingly surprised at the tiny magical being's suggestion.</p><p>"Miles here has shared his private information with us, and if he is to stay with us, he should at least know who he's staying with."</p><p>The old man and The Kwami seemed to be having a mental conversion, one that he wasn't apart. Fu sighed as he walked over to some old Chinese Gramophone record player with dragons on the front of it, "I suppose a re-introduction is in order."</p><p>He pressed both of the dragons' eyes which opened up a bunch of buttons that required some sort of code, as he punched in said code, Miles took a sudden interest in the ceiling. He looked back to Fu after the top half of the record player opened to reveal a box with Chinese engraves on the top of the box. Fu faced him and the face of the kind old who healed him was replaced with someone who has seen things; big and small, good and bad.</p><p>The face of a seasoned veteran.</p><p>"My name is Wang Fu. And I am the guardian of the Chinese Miracle Box."</p><p>"...What?"</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>That evening</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>On top of a rooftop near the Eiffel tower</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know, if I look at it from a certain perspective, Paris at night looks like New York a little bit. So... it's almost like I never left?</em>
</p><p>Miles groaned into his hands, "Who am I kidding, there ain't no place like New York."</p><p>Once Fu and Wayzz explained what a 'guardian of a miracle box' was, they agreed that if Miles was going to live on their earth, for the time being, he should at least wear something besides his costume. So the rest of the day consisted of him following Fu like a duckling while invisible looking for some clothes. When they found some, the sun had come and gone, and Fu thought It would be a good idea for him to go out and get his surroundings.</p><p>Miles assumed it was code for 'get out there and do something instead of being in here and doing nothing.'</p><p>He had also informed Miles that he was going to school in the foreseeable future.</p><p>Yay...</p><p>Miles also had one cartridge of webbing left, which he really didn't want to waste</p><p>"Screw it." Miles got and stretched. "I'll just hop around town and-"</p><p>Something tipped off his spider-sense, nothing too important but it was enough to tell him someone was coming.</p><p>He whipped his head just in time to see Ladybug and Chat Noir landing a few feet away.</p><p>None of them moved or said anything for what felt like minutes of awarded silence. He should say something, anything. So, he said the first thing that came to mind.</p><p>"Hey." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not really pleased with how this chapter ended, but it will do.</p><p> </p><p>Translations: "¡Dulce!" means "Great!"<br/>"Maître Fu? Êtes-vous là?" means "Master Fu? Are you there?"<br/>"Très bien. Je ... à plus tard, Maître." means "Alright. I'll... see you later Master."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>